There For You, There For Me
by MainlyMagic
Summary: "If you need me I'll be there" Bella struggles through a family tragedy and heartbreak and suddenly the last person she expected to be her rock may very well turn out to be just that. But will he stick around when it gets tough? And will he stay even if things do get better? With the resident bad boy, nothing is predictable. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Fanfic

Bella POV

My throat had closed up; I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even give release to the riptide of sobs that threatened to overcome and collapse my small frame. This couldn't be happening. It was all some sick joke or twisted nightmare.

Tears blurring my vision I raced through the hallway brushing through a crowd of bodies. I stumbled half way and felt strong arms supporting my waist to keep me upright. I didn't even turn to see who it was, just choked out a thanks and continued my way. I needed air and to release my emotions away from everyone.

I ducked out the side door at the end of the corridor and snuck round the back of the science building. No-one came out to the alcove gardens out here so I was safe to break down in private. I gulped in deep gasps of air and that's it my knees buckled and I was on the floor. My body suspected to uncontrollable sobs as my head could barely form a coherent thought.

"Bella?"

The word broke through my whirlwind of confusion and I looked up in a mix of fear and panic.

I looked up through my glassy eyes to see a blur of black as all of a sudden I was wrapped in a warm and strong embrace.

The rational part of me would have pushed Edward Cullen, of all people, away faster than I could blink. But the irrational part was in control and instead chose to a grab hold of him and accept the brief source of comfort he was attempting to provide. Snuggling into his arms I cried my distraught tears. I needed to dispel the pain. Through it all, my brain was vaguely registering the small circles being rubbed into my back and the soft "it's okay, it's okay" s in my ear.

R & review guys this is my first fanfiction. I like constructive criticism and also feedback if you like any parts. xx


	2. Chapter 2

I sobbed until my eyes were out of tears. My breathing raspy and throat hoarse but I finally felt the weighted cloud abruptly lift from my mind. I was suddenly hyper aware of Edward's arms around me still caressing my back softly. My head was resting on his chest in the cradle of his arms and his shirt was flecked with my tears. I froze and he instantly realised I'd come out of my entranced state and drew back slightly. His eyes roamed mine and I felt so exposed; like he could see everything. I tried to force my gaze away but his eyes had me spell bound and locked in place.

"Is everything okay, Bella? What's happened?"

"I'm okay, I just…" He was gazing at me so tenderly and anxiously that I stopped. I needed to go. I tried to scuttle away quickly; I was mortified. I'd just had a nervous breakdown in front of Edward Cullen of all people! His arms tightened around me preventing my escape.

"Bella, don't be silly. You can talk to me. Trust me please, I want to help. Whatever it is".

I opened my mouth to again tell him I was fine but the words stuck in my throat. He was trying to help. He didn't have to sit and stay with me and help me get all my emotions out but he did. I owed him part of an explanation.

"It's my dad. He's had an accident and I…" My voice broke and I halted.

"I don't really want to talk about it- I can't- not yet".

I was still looking into his cobalt eyes and I was mentally imploring him to understand.

His hand brushed some hair away from my tear stroked face.

"It's okay I'm here". I knew from those simple words that he understood. His words almost seemed to have a hypnotic effect because I instantly felt the power and strength in his words.

I leant back on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him while he just held me. I felt safe. Just for one second I allowed myself to feel that things might be okay. I don't know how long we stayed like until he lifted me up and offered to drive me home. I offered to walk and his facial expression was enough to prevent me offering again.

As I sat inside his car my head was a whirlwind thoughts; consuming me and lifting me off my feet. Dad, Mom, Edward; everything was spinning.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" I blurted out suddenly realising where I was supposed to be.

"Of course, do you want me to come in with you? I don't mind".

Why was Edward Cullen asking me that? I was stuck in an alternate world where bad things were happening and weirdly good things were attempting to counteract.

"No, I'll be fine" I tried to say it in a way that at least sounded believable but somehow I was sceptical. "Thank you for everything though". I smiled at him warmly before hopping out of the car before he could argue.

Truth be told I'd have loved the company but I'd already ruined his day and he'd already done enough for me. I didn't need pity company because he felt bad for me or thought I was mentally unstable after my performance earlier.

I got to the doors and suddenly I felt like a little girl again; I was too afraid to go in. I took a deep breath; I needed to be strong, my family needed me. Easier said than done when my biggest fears were circling around me like flies. I wrapped my arms around myself in a literal attempt to hold myself together.

"Bella hang on".

I spun at the familiar voice and Edward appeared.

"Are you sure I can't come? I don't want you on your own right now and I think you could use a friend. Or even just a ride home".

"Are you sure? I don't mind..". I stopped mid-sentence. I was being silly. I wanted him here and he didn't have to come after me. I swallowed my pride.

"I'd really appreciate it". I smiled a watery smile at him and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Which way are we going then?" he asked me as we stepped through the doors together.

Read and Review please guys. Only just getting into the story so hopefully I can get some feedback and keep going with it.


End file.
